Ahh!
by twin1
Summary: Mariah has some plans for Ray hday, with everyone helping of course! MariahRay


A/N: this happens after G-Revolution. The Bladebreakers are back together and changed their name back, and Daichi went home.

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Beyblade.

Ahh!

Chapter One

"Hey look, it's the Bladebreakers!" A swarm of girls made their way to the five bewildered boys. The other four teams, the PBB All-Starz, the White Tiger X team, the Majestics, and the Blitzkrieg Boys, watched as the Bladebreakers were lost in the crowd of girls gathered around them. Michael started laughing when he heard all five of the boys screaming. They all began to laugh as they watched them breaking free and running for their lives.

Ray looked up from his meditation. He had heard something. It was a girl, a tall, willowy blonde heading towards him. He winced as he got up, having gained several injuries from the stampede the day before.

"What are you doing here?" He watched as she came towards him, waving her hips seductively.

"Hi big boy, want some company?" Ray blanched, wincing at her words. "I'm cold, care to warm me up?" He didn't have a chance to answer as the girl had come up to him and snaked her arm around his waist. She brought her head closer and whispered in his ear, her lips teasing his skin. "I've got lots of energy to burn, and I'm sure you've got a nice, comfy double bed we could share."

Before he could do anything, she slipped her hands down his shirt onto his chest, before stroking him. He grabbed her arm, attempting to get her hands off of him gently. She moved closer and pressed her body against his.

Ray brought his head up sharply when he heard another noise and turned just in time to see a flash of pink hair disappear into the night.

The Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys looked up when they heard a knock on the door of the Bladebreakers' shared hotel room.

Kai lifted his head and called out for the person to enter. They all watched with curiosity.

It was Mariah; she was bent over, clutching her stomach. Tyson looked up at her from the couch and saw that she had tears streaming down her face.

"What is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She straightened up and looked at him. He looked back at her perplexed when she gave in to her tears and laughter came out of her mouth.

"She's not crying." Kenny stated.

"No," Max agreed "She's in hysterics. How do we calm her down to get her to talk?"

"Leave that to me. I'll try Ray's trick." Kai reached over to Tyson's food, and after pulling a chilli pepper out, he popped it into Mariah's mouth.

She bit down on it and screamed. She looked at them after drinking a glass of water. "Ray does that huh? Figures."

"What were you laughing for Mariah?" She looked at Hilary and started giggling again. "It's Ray."

"What about Ray?"

"I was trying to find him so I could talk to him, when I saw this girl. She went up to him and started to talk to him and touching him. She was about to pull his clothes off when he saw me. He was all white and shaky and I could tell he was trying to get away without hurting her, that's why I'm not upset, even though he thinks I am. He saw me running away and thought I was crying, when I could barely keep a straight face!" She paused and grinned wickedly. "He's going to try to make it up to me. Can I count on you?"

"For what?" Kenny asked.

"So I can make him sweat, it'll be funny."

"But why would you do that to him." Tala questioned her.

"Because it' his birthday." She grinned again.

Kai looked surprised for a moment like the rest of the teens, before clapping her on the back and barking out a laugh. "Count me in kid!"

The PBB All-Starz, the White Tiger X team and the Majestics were walking along the corridor towards the Bladebreakers' room when they were almost bowled over by someone running past them at top speed.

They watched the figure in surprise. He was running with his outer shirt around his waist, hanging on by just one fastening and the t-shirt he usually wore underneath was missing. His hair was partly undone, and at every two steps or so he had to pull his trousers up. He limped away into the distance, leaving one of his shoes behind.

"Hey," Michael said. "Wasn't that Ray?"

"Yup, I wonder what's wrong." Eddy answered.

"Well we'll find out when we get to the room." Enrique said before picking up the stray shoe and running after Ray.

Everyone else shrugged, and followed, even Robert was running.

A/N: You'll have to find out what happens next in the second chapter. Don't forget to review!


End file.
